Jessica Sky Petrelli
Jessica is a character roleplayed by Lowri in World 8: Brave New World. She is roughly 9 months old, and is the daughter and only child of Rhiannon Gwenllian Jones and Peter Petrelli. She has the ability of Empathic Mimicry, inherited from her father. Appearance Jess is currently a small infant, and she is adorably cute. She has dark hair, and her eyes have turned hazel like her father's. However, she has shapeshifting and tends to use this to copy features from her family or others she meets. Personality She is empathic, highly caring, and she loves more easily than breathing. She's a sweet, adorable and cute child. She never wants to hurt people - unless they've hurt her sorely, or hurt those she loves - and she hates having anyone upset or in pain. She will in future often feel responsible for the world, and that it's up to her to save it. It's impossible not to love her. Home She first lived with her mother in a small modern house in New York, which her parents bought just before her birth. They stayed for a while with Elle, Robert, Lily and Jacob, until Rhia realised that they should return home, and they did so. Jess now lives here with her parents again. Family *Mother - Rhiannon Gwenllian Jones *Father - Peter Petrelli *Grandfathers - Arthur Petrelli, Adam Monroe *Grandmothers - Angela Petrelli, Katherine Bishop *Aunts - Elle Bishop, Hira Spektor *Uncles - Nathan Petrelli, Michael Cassidy *Cousins - Claire Bennet, Monty Petrelli, Simon Petrelli, Jacob Bishop, Lily Bishop Abilities Unlike most characters in World 8, Jess has only one ability which is naturally hers. She has inherited the ability of empathic mimicry from her father, which enables her to reflexively mimic every ability she encounters. It is a powerful ability, but she will usually have a little less skill with the abilities she mimics, and it is possible for her to lose control of them. Unlike the other empaths in this world, however, she cannot mimic abilities from others with a multiple ability. 'Mimicked Abilities' *Technopathy *Shapeshifting *Enhanced Senses *Precognitive Visions *Resistance *Flight *Belief Induction *Electrokinesis *Electric Impulse Manipulation *Love Infatuation *Empathic Vampirism *Portal Creation *Enchanted Voice *Detection *Ability Negation *Telekinesis *Activation/Deactivation *Telepathy *Duplication *Enhanced Speed *Sound Conversion *Enhanced Hearing *Sonic Speed *Sonic Combustion *Sound Visualisation 'Future Abilities' *Time And Space Manipulation *Healing Kiss *Memory Alteration *Death Visions *Death Touch *Advanced Telekinesis *Enhanced Strength *Telepathic Control Brief History Jessica was born hours after her father's death, and will be raised alone by her mother. She manifested when she was a few months old, and also spoke shortly before. Since then, she's mainly been meeting new people, and trying unsuccessfully to find out what happened to her father since no one will tell her. Months afterwards, she eventually persuaded Rhia to do so. This triggered a series of events and decisions which led her future self, in 24 years' time, to travel back in time to save Peter. World 8.5 Jessica's history in this alternate timeline is drastically different. In this world, it seems she is no longer a child, since the dark times persuaded her to age herself up and act as an adult. It is unknown whether she used shapeshifting or another unknown ability to do so. It is also unknown what abilities she has, since she'd have been exposed to different ones. She's shown shapeshifting and portal creation and possibly some form of precognition, and it's known she would have electrokinesis, technopathy, precognitive visions and resistance. She spends her time travelling around and helping in the fighting wherever it is thickest, and she also tends to appear and rescue others if she foresees that they'll be in danger. She often hides her natural appearance in this world. She's often very serious, and she feels the responsibility for the fate of her people weighs heavily on her. Future Self Jessica's future self has been shown once, in the main World 8. She travelled back in time to save her father, and to gain his help in saving the world in future. She was also shown for a small amount in her future - in 24 years' time - before this. There, it was established that she was in a relationship with a character named Sam, from whom she had mimicked most of her revealed additional abilities. In this future, she spent most of her time trying unsuccessfully to prevent the disasters which were threatening the entire world by then. Category:Characters